sokonbu war
by shadd-the-demon
Summary: how much effort will you put in order to get a sokonbu? find out okitaXkagura


it was a lazy afternoon at the jack of all trdes ,gin as usual was reading a jump magazine shimpaatchi on the other hand went out to buy food for the three and kagura was with sadaharu staring at the t.v.

"gin look!,look!"yelled kagura

"oi kagura what is it?" said gin picking his nose

"here!" kagura slammed gin into the t.v. , on the the t.v was a commercial of a new edo market they were having a discount sale on each sokonbu

"oh? a discount?"  
then suddenly an announcement went on the t.v. about having a sokonbu eating contest the winner gets to have a free aircon installed at his/her house

"GIN! LETS GO!" yelled kagura *door slide*

"hey gin i bought that stawberry milk you want badly"

"GET OUT OF THE WAY FOUR EYES" said kagura running towards him

*smack*  
"what's with her?" said shimpachi

"she's excited about those cheap sokonbu that was being advertise,those advertisement will just rip her off, people today need to do a better job in advertising for example is those ha*** commercial that feutures that drink thing but in the end will rip you off or those anime dating girls commecial that makes everyone think its a great game but suddenly you'll find that you have a of work to do like for example is the social and appearance for you to get a girl"

"... gin your jut perverted"

"oh? really? but in any way its just the same right?"

"you need to stop mixing the real world from those anime magaine" whispered shimpachi

"anyway should we follow kagura"

"oh sure thing"

and so gin and shimpachi followed kagura by sadaharu's tracks at the other end of the road was the shinshenngumi running toward the newly opened shop

"oh gin? are you heading to that contest too?" said kondo

"oh gorilla your here too?"  
on front they saw okita and kagura running with max speed to enter the contest

"so you've heard about the free aircon?"

"yep and we plan to have it in any means necessary"

"but dont you have enough money to buy one? you are being payed by the goverment right? said shimpachi

"yeah that work until...okita accidentaly destroyed our aircon and we cant ask for one by our boss he'll probably think were irresponsible " said kondo

"you are irresponsible" said shimpachi the two groups finally arrived at the market on there was madao and shimpahi's sister otae holding a registration sheet

"sister!" said shimpachi "oh shimpachi your here are you entering the contest?"

"actually i think we are since we are kagura's friends"

kagura and okita took the sheet and filled the form as fast as they can

"AIRCOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" yelled okita "

SOKONBUUUUUU!" yelled kagura

"psst gin if we win that aircon we wont use that rusty electriccfan you brought" whispere shimpachi

"rusty! i saved lives in order to get that electricfan" yelled gin "but you do have a point though"  
and the two daydream about their lives with the aircon

"OKEY KAGURA GO GET THAT AIRCON!" yelled gin the for finally sat on the table

"oi kagura why did you list my name i dont even like sokonbu?" said shimpachi

" shimpachi do it for the aircon" said gin

"fine"  
at the shinshengumi table

"uhmm sir there are only 3 perons to allowed to participate" said a random dude

" i'll go" said hinjikata

"what! hinjikata we should think about this!" said kondo

" im gonna back out im not good at eating much" said hinjikata as he drew a bottle of mayonaise

" sir i think it's imposssible to back out already since your already three"  
"Wha- how? i think you mistaken" kondo turned around and found yamazuki window shopping

"OI YAMAZUKI GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" yelled kondo

" are you the participants sir?" said the random shop dude at okita

" yep"  
the team were ready all looking desperate for the aircon okita and kagura gave an evil aura as the annpuncer proceed's

" welcome everyone to the annual sokonbu eating contest today were serving you our latest product now whoever eat this entire plate of sokonbu will win the free aircon"

the assistants hold a giant plate filled with sokonbu about 500 giant pieces each as the assistant put the plate down gin and shimpachi made a oh-shit-this-isnt-real face

"ALRIGHT!" yelled kagura and shoved sokobu's in her mouth

(at the shinshingumi's table)

"hi-hinjikata this is too much dont you think?"

"what the hell are you complaining?" said hinjikata aas he poured mayonaise in the sokonbu

"kondo why dont you just put this is your mouth" said okita

'*Shove*  
"waaaaah! whatt did you put in this okita ?"said kondo with his lips in fire red

"condements" said okita as he showed kondo a bottle of super spicy hot souce kondo went on and drink gallons of water

"its better not to drink water kondo you'll get full easily" said hinjikata

" if i dont drink water my lips wont be kissable for otae"

*slipper hitting kondo's face"

"oh sorry maybe your face will improve some more" said otae watching them

(back at gin's table)  
_this is no good im almost full and there's still 200 more sokonbu to go though shimpachi _

"im finish!" said kagura

" me too" said okita "what! she manage to eat all of those?" thoughted shimpachi " maybe i can put a few skonobu's on kagura's plate"

*beep* *beep*

"one of our rules is to finish what you have in your plate" said the judge

_ "damn"_

and so as the two of their teamates are already full kagura and okita just look at the aircon with evil faces

"china girl i gues you want the aircon badly huh?" said okita

"im not here for the aircon im here for the free sokonbu" said kagura

"well you can get the free sokonbu after you win china girl, but that would be a problem because i gonna win it first"

okita made an evil grim

"and what are you gonna do with those sokonbu sadist?"

"im gonna sell them in that way i could get more ammo for my bazuka"  
kagura made a shocking expresion

_"all that sokonbu for an ammo! i have to stop him those sokonbu are mine you here_?" thoughted kagura

each of the team had only 1 more sokonbu on the plate well except for okita and kagura

"go gin you can do it!" yelled kagura

"i dont think i can" gin's hand's where shaking as his tummy was filled with sokonbu

( at shinshingumi's table)  
" ahhhh i cant eat another more!" said kondo

*place bazooka in his head*  
"now eat or die" said okita

hinjikata turned to his bottle of mayonaise he notice it was nearly empty

"_man this is a bad timing i hate food without mayonais_e" thoughted hinjikata

the shinshingumi was almost ready to give up

"hahaha look at those guys alrady giving up" said gin

"oi gin but by the look of us were already giving up too you know?" said shimpachi

_damn if this keep up i wont have my free sokonbu's thoughted kagura_

_damn this guys are useless i have to go and stole the aircon now" tthoughted okita_

the two rose up into their table

"kagura what are you doing?" said gin

"im gonna go get that free aircon and my sokonbu's" said kagura

"kagura dont make rash decision" said shimpachi kagura just ignored him and went directly to the judge's table to get the aircon and sokonbu

( at the shinshingumi's table)

"okita what are yoou planning to do?" said kondo

"sometimes you have to do things that are right" said okitaa

he went directly to the judge's table "in what you ar edoing your gonna get us fired!" yelled kondo

and so the two went head on as they try to reach the prize the aircon and sokobu was placed on a table near a river

"AIRCOOON! yelled okita

SOKONBUUU! yelled kagura in a flash katsura (who happens to walk by) trip in a piece of rock near the prizes thus making the table wabbly

*slow motion fell*

*splash*  
"MY AIRCCOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN!" yelled okita

"MY SOKONBUUUU !" yelled kagura

and the two prizes went on to the river

"is there some sort of contest here? said katsura

kagura and okita made an evil aura and started beating katsura

"h-hey what's with you OUCH what did you that for?"

"im gonna kill you!" said the two in unison

okita drew his bazooka and started shoooting katsura while kagura started shooting him with her umbrella

(back at gin)  
"in the end no one wins the aircon" said gin

"but look at this in the bright way we manage to eat free sokonbu"said shimpachi

*tummy noise*  
"my t-tummy it hurts" said kondo

"you have a weak stomach kondo" said hinjikata *tummy noise* "HURGH~"  
"g-gin m-my stomach" said shimpachi

and so hinjikata,kondo,shimpachi and gin look at the judge

"oi judge what have you been feeding us?" yelled gin "a week old sokonbu we held this every year event to get rid of this stuff"  
"YOU WHAT!"said all of them in usison

and so in the end all of them got food poisoning

**a/n my first gintma fanfic so what you think?**


End file.
